Пасхалки и отсылки PAYDAY 2
В PAYDAY 2, как и в большинстве других игр, существуют "пасхальные яйца" - отсылки к другим играм и не только. Portal *Узоры: **Логотип "Aperture Science". **Человек, выбирающийся из портала. **Куб-компаньон. **Торт. *Отравленный торт в ограблении Большой Банк. В описании отравленного торта при его покупке на стадии предварительного планирования сказано, что торт начинён иглами (если трактовать "spiked" из англоязычного описания буквально - возможны ещё трактовки "пропитан алкоголем" или "начинен радиоактивными элементами"), что совпадает с рецептом торта из Portal. Также, между ними есть некоторое внешнее сходство. Pat-portal.png Pat-piece-of-cake.png Pat-aperturescience.png Pat-companion-cube.png Team Fortress 2 *Один из узоров для масок содержит название "The TF2" и иконку игры. *В ограблении Поезда надо похитить ящики с боеприпасами, на которых логотип Team Fortress 2 и класса "Инженер", а также нужно разобрать и унести огромную боевую турель, внешне копирующую турель первого уровня того-же инженера из той-же Team Fortress 2. В активе "Остановка поезда" под одной из фотографий можно увидеть чертежи турели, которые присутствовали в Team Fortress 2, когда Инженер выбирал место постройки. *На ограблении Большой Банк, стоимость акций на табло в офисах на первом этаже гласит, что акции "Mann Co." подорожали на 3,67%. "Mann Co." является компанией в мире Team Fortress. Также, там присутствуют компании RED и BLU, которые также являются организациями в Team Fortress 2. Pat-the-tf2.png|Элемент для маски Tf2Turret.jpg|Турель с ограбления Counter-Strike *Достижение "Eco Round" отсылается на эко-раунды в Counter-Strike - раунды, в которых у игроков не хватает денег ни на какое основное оружие. *Ограбление Банк GO по архитектуре полностью копируют карту "Bank" из Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Также отсылкой является само название карты. *Перед штурмом на этом ограблении Бэйн говорит: "Police is ready for counter-strike." *Достижение "Fire in the Hole!", которое связано с осколочными гранатами. Такую реплику произносили персонажи Counter-Strike во время броска осколочных гранат. *Название Deagle образовано из сленга в Counter-Strike. *Название винтовки Clarion, судя по всему, отсылается на Counter-Strike, где игровая модель винтовки FAMAS, на которой основан Clarion из PAYDAY 2, называлась "Clarion 5.56". center|500px Bank (CS GO).png|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive GO Bank.png|PAYDAY 2 Hotline Miami *DLC Hotline Miami отсылается к игре уже названием. Также, контент в DLC содержит в себе огромное кол-во пасхалок: **Маски и оружие из дополнения были в игре. **Машина DeLorian отсылается на средство передвижения главного героя игры Hotlne Miami. **Русские бандиты из ограбления выглядят также, как в Hotline Miami. *Маска "Peter". HMPD2.jpg Hotline Miami DLC Main.jpg Peter-Fullcolor.jpg Tony (Preview).jpg Richard (Preview).jpg Rasmus (Preview).jpg Graham (Preview).jpg Don Juan (Preview).jpg Dennis (Preview).jpg Brandon (Preview).jpg Aubrey (Preview).jpg Бэтмен *"Всем было плевать, кто я…" отсылается к мему о Бэйне из [рыцарь: Возрождение легенды|Тёмного рыцаря: Возрождение легенды. *Маска "Мистер Мешок", возможно, отсылается на Пугало. Одному из противников Бэтмена. *В ограблении Подстава с Картинами можно заметить картину авторства Анабеллы Гох. На ней изображена старая Женщина-Кошка, а рядом, в рамке, фотография со свадьбы её и Бэтмена. *В третьем дне Поджигателя надо сжечь деньги. Джокер из Тёмного Рыцаря также сделал это в фильме. *В тизере PAYDAY 2, Даллас держит свою маску так же как и Джокер, в сцене перед ограблением банка. *В Большом Банке есть две отсылки на Тёмного Рыцаря: **В главном зале, на табло акций написано "Why So Serious?". Это одна из коронных фраз Джокера в исполнении Леджера. **Также, во время побега, автобус пробивает стену банка, также как в фильме. Batman.jpg wss.jpg DarkKnight2008.jpg Человек-Паук center|250px *Достижение "My Spider Sense is Tingling". *В некоторых ограблениях, Бэйн может сказать "надейтесь на своё Паучье чутье". Lamborghini и Ferrari - Falcogini В ограблениях Крушитель и Магазин Бриллиантов, в филиале марки Falcogini, имеются машины, внешне похожие на Lamborghini Gallardo и Ferrari 599 GTO. Falcogini - явная отсылка на Lamborghini. Также, логотип компании - орел на желтом щите, в то время, как у Lamborghini - бык на желтом щите. FalcoginiCar1.jpg FalcoginiCar2.jpg Falcogini Logo.jpg Спаун *Узор "Good ol' Al" копирует рисунок на маске Спауна. Ко всему прочему, имя Спауна - Аль Симмонс. *Узор "Hellish" повторяет рисунок на лице у Клоуна Осквернителя. Pat-goodolal.png|Узор на маске Спауна Pat-hellish.png|Узор на Клоуне Осквернителе Spawn.jpg KlownSpawn.jpg На гребне волны *В Armored Transport были добавлены маски президентов, из которых маска "The 37th" сильно схожа с маской одного из грабителей в фильме На гребне волны. Внешне, маска копирует 37-го бывшего президента США Ричарда Никсона. Point Break Mask.jpg *В игре упоминается компания Bodhi. В фильме Патрик Суэйзи играл персонажа по имени Боди (ориг. Bodhi). Старикам тут не место *Достижение "No Heist For Old Men", по условии которого надо завершить контракт используя только дробовик с глушителем. *Модификация для дробовиков под названием Тихий убийца. *Наёмный убийца Антон Чигур был вооружён дробовиком Remington 11-87 c глушителем, Дробовик Locomotive 12G со Стандартным прикладом и Тихим убиицей очень похож на данное оружие, да и именно этот дробовик с глушителем нужен для выполнения достижения. Silent killer.jpg Silent killer 2.jpg Эквилибриум center *Название способности в древе Манипулятора - "Эквилибриум". *Сама способность улучшает владение пистолетами, а герой фильма мастерски с ними обращался. Крепкий орешек center *Название навыка в ветке Штурмовика - "Крепкий орешек". *Название пистолета Gruber Kurz отсылается на главного злодея фильма - Ганса Грубера. *Достижение "Бей стёкла" отсылается на фразу Ганса Грубера, которую он сказал, когда узнал что Джон МакКлейн сбежал без обуви. Рэмбо center|350px *Название ножа Trautman является отсылкой к фильмам "Рэмбо". Траутман (ориг. Trautman) - это фамилия бывшего командира Рэмбо, обучавшего его военному искусству. Сам нож является копией того ножа, который использовал сам Рэмбо. *Достижение "In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me". *Маска "Сумасшедший ветеран" отчасти копирует лицо Рэмбо. Схватка *Маски "Hockey Mask" и "Hockey Heat" были в фильме на грабителях. *Ограбление Транспорт по сценарию происходящего практически полностью копирует первые минуты фильма (атака грабителей на конвой). *Модификация Бельгийская жара является копией того цевья, который использует герой Аль Пачино. Помимо этого, оригинальное название модификации - Belgian Heat. *Очки "Heat" своим названием отсылаются на фильм, также они были одеты на главных героях фильма, во время побега. *Навык Манипулятора "Килмер" вполне может являться отсылкой к Вэлу Килмеру, который играл Криса в данном фильме. Примечательно, что во время перестрелки после ограбления банка, герой Килмера показывал прекрасное владение карабином и быстро перезаряжал оружие. Сам же навык дает ускорение перезарядки штурмовых винтовок, возможность перезарядки на бегу и лучший контроль над стрельбой из штурмовых винтовок, соответственно. Mask10.png|Hockey Mask Communityhockey.png|Hockey Heat thumb|center|335 px Во все тяжкие center|350px *Достижение "Breaking Bad". В самом достижении надо на сложности "Death Wish" сварить метамфетамин. *Достижение "I`m the One who Knocks" копирует фразу, которую говорил Уолтер Уайт. *В задании Крысы игроки варят метамфетамин, но не белый, а синий. В сериале главные герои, Уолтер Уайт и Джесси Пинкман, тоже варят метамфетамин особого голубоватого оттенка, который является результатом использования метиламина. *Убежище, находящееся в прачечной, является отсылкой к тайной лаборатории Гуса. *Дантист, присутствовавший в начальном ролике игры, является отсылкой к Гусу Фрингу - обоих персонажей исполняет один актер, оба заняты в криминальной среде, но официально работают в мирной сфере деятельности. *Наркоторговец Гектор является отсылкой к Гектору Саламанке, одному из лидеров картеля в Во все тяжкие. *В случае успешной варки метамфитамина на первом дне Крыс, Бэйн может сравнить игроков с Хайсенбергом, главным героем сериала. Джеймс Бонд center|350px *Достижение "Лицензия на убийство", которое отсылается на название романа или фильма. Для выполнения достижения необходимо убить 378 противников, что отсылается на общее количество убитых Джейсом Бондом за все фильмы о нём. *Пистолет Gruber Kurz - первый пистолет Джеймса Бонда. Реальным прототипом послужил Walther PPK. *Достижение "The Man with the Golden Gun", связанное с золотым AK.762, копирует название фильма или романа. Золотое оружие в романе было так-же сделано из золота, а владел им Франциско Скараманга. Также, на открытие достижения нужно 6 убийств, что ещё раз намекает на Джеймса Бонда, ведь Франциско Скараманга в фильме убил 6 человек (считая то, что осталось за кадром). *Достижение "Бриллианты вечны" копирует название романа или фильма. Half-Life center|450px *В игре упоминается компания White Mesa, которая намекает на Black Mesa. *Улучшенный комбинированный тактический бронежилет был создан White Mesa и отсылается на защитный костюм H.E.V. (Hazardous Environment Vest), в котором ходит протагонист игры. Также, в официальном дополнении Opposing Force появилась боевая версия костюма - P.C.V. (Power Combat Vest). *Стиральные машинки в Убежище напоминают логотип игры. *В Half-Life 2 главный герой и его противники используют пистолеты, похожие на Interceptor 45 с модификацией Match. Также она раскрашивает затвор белым цветом, что делает его ещё более похожим на пистолет из Half-Life. *В Большом Банке, на табло можно увидеть надпись "HL3 Confirmation Services". HL.jpg Improved Combined Tactical Vest.png Left 4 Dead и Left 4 Dead 2 center|450px *В ограблении Крысы есть мизерный шанс найти сидящую за забором Ведьму из игр серии. *В ограблении Банк GO на заправке можно найти внедорожник. Этот внедорожник так-же можно найти в Left 4 Dead, на компании "Ужасный Ливень" в частности. L4D2Car.jpg *В ограблении Убежище: Кошмар Ведьма может атаковать игрока, если он найдёт неправильную маску плачущего младенца, кроме того, на протяжении всего ограбления можно слышать её плач и стоны. Её звали Никита center|350px *Название модификации на Deagle - La Femme. *У самой героини был Desert Eagle Mark XIX, а Deagle с модификацией La Femme очень похож на пистолет из фильма. Декстер center|350px *При броске гранаты Чейнс может выкрикнуть: "Surprise Motherfucker!" *Достижение "Surprise Motherfucker". Леон thumb|center|350px *Название модификации на Bernetti 9 - Профессионал. *Такая же модификация была на пистолете у главного героя фильма. *Достижение "Мы все - профессионалы". На иконке изображен силуэт в шапочке и очках, а в руках имеется цветок. Начало thumb|center|350px *Достижение "Начало", по условии которого, необходимо убить 100 противников из Eagle Heavy. *У одного из главных героев фильма был FN SCAR, реальный прототип Eagle Heavy. Каратель thumb|center|350px *Название модификации на Crosskill - Каратель. *Эта модификация была на пистолетах у главного героя. Парк Юрского Периода 350px|center *Модификация под названием "Muldon". *Дробовик с данной модификацией был у Роберта Малдума (ориг. Maldoon). Отсылка, также, и в фамилии персонажа. Круто сваренные center|268px *Навык в ветке Штурмовика - "Круче яиц" (ориг. "Hard Boiled"). *Навык улучшает владение дробовиками, в то время, как основным оружием героя фильма выступал дробовик. Разное Маски *Маски из "Armored Transport" и "The Big Bank Heist" - это маски с лицами американских политических деятелей. **Armored Transport: Ричард Никсон (37th), Джордж Буш (43rd), Билл Клинтон (42nd), Барак Обама (44th). **The Big Bank Heist: Авраам Линкольн (16th), Улисс Грант (18th), Джордж Вашингтон (1st). В этом DLC также имеется маска Бенджамина Франклина (The First American), но президентом он небыл. *Маски, которые вы получаете в Gage Weapon Pack #01, имеют названия и описания, которые отсылаются к знаменитым актерам боевиков: Дольф Лундгрен, Жан-Клод Ван Дамм, Арнольд Шварценеггер и Чак Норрис. Описание маски "Chuck" также сделано в духе интернет-мема "Факты о Чаке Норрисе". *Маска "Sweettooth" является отсылкой к серии игр Twisted Metal, где персонаж "Сладкоежка" (ориг. Sweettooth) носил такую. Cерия игр Twisted Metal является эксклюзивом для обладателей консоли PlayStation, так что сама маска доступна только пользователям PlayStation 3. *Маски "The Shogun" и "Somen Mempo" основаны на масках, которые носили самураи во времена Сёгуната. *Маска "The Pout", возможно, является отсылкой к комиксам Хеллбой. *Маска "Oni" является прообразом человекоподобных демонов из японской мифологии. *Маска "Venomorph" является отсылкой к Ксеноморфу - пришельцу из серии фильмов Чужой. *Маска "Doctor Crime" является прообразом маски Доктора Дума, злодея из вселенной Marvel. *Маска "The Grin" отсылается к компании "GRIN". *Маска "Dillinger Death Mask" - это Посмертная маска известного грабителя прошлого века Джона Диллинджера. *Маска "Commander Crime" отсылается к Cobra Commander из G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero. *Маска "Troubled War Veteran" отсылается к фильму Рэмбо, в котором главную роль сыграл Сильвестр Сталлоне. *Маска "Anonymous" является отсылкой к фильму V - значит Вендетта, где была та самая маска, но на ней была радостная улыбка. Позже, маска Гая Фокса стала настоящим движением против коррупции. *Маска "Greek Tragedy" отсылается к древнейшей из форм трагедий - Древнегреческой. *Маска "Calaca" отсылается к кукле Калака в Мексиканской культуре. *Маска "Shrunken Head" является отсылкой к Тсантсе - высушенной голове. *Маска "Cthulhu" отсылается к мифическому существу Ктулху - божеству из мифов Ктулху, написанных писателем-фантастом Говардом Лавкрафтом. *Маска "Twister" является отсылкой к персонажу по имени Тоби, что из аниме Наруто. Там он носил такую-же маску. *В описании маски "Baby Rhino" содержится намёк на то, что она и другая маска, "The Hog" - отсылка к мультсериалу "Черепашки-нинздя", где антагонистами были кабан и носорог. *Маска "The Jaw" является отсылкой к мультипликационному сериалу Хи-Мен и властелины вселенной. Злодей Trap Jaw носил такую. *Маска "Outlander" является отсылкой к рассказу Харлана Эллисона, под названием I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream, опубликованный в марте 1967 года. Маска представляет окончание AM и превращением его в "Gelatious Blob Creature". Он хочет кричать от ужаса, но не может, так как у него отсутствует рот. Он вынужден на веки оставаться со своими мыслями. *Маска "Vampire" основана на образе графа Дракулы из романа Брэма Стокера. *Маска "Mr. Smooth" основана на маске Райана Гослинга в фильме Драйв. *Маски из Humble Mask Pack отсылаются на расы из игр StarCraft 2 и WarCraft - гибридов зергов и протосов из StarCraft 2 и орков из WarCraft. *Маску "Alpha Force" используют бойцы Murkywater, а описание маски в инвентаре намекает на интернет-мем Doge. *Маска "The Optimist" отсылается на Оптимуса Прайма (главный герой практически всей франшизы "Трансформеры") и Киберчеловека (существа из сериала "Доктор Кто"). Лицевая часть маски походит на лицо Киберчеловека, а рама - элементы с головы Оптимуса. О причастности Киберчеловеа также говорит описание маски. *Маски из Gage Assault Pack отсылаются на злодеев из вселенной Marvel: Узоры *Узор "Happy Clown" был основан на маске Хокстона. *Узор "The Hypnotica" изображает картину "Blaze" от Бриджет Райли. *Узор "One Nation Under God" основан на маске Даллас. Название элемента - это цитата из 1954 модификацией американской клятвы верности. *Узоры "Masked Falcon" и "Mexican Wrestler" являются отсылкой к двум реслерам из WWE - Сину Кара и Рею Мистерио, а другой элемент под названием "Masked Mastermind" отсылается к бывшему бойцу WWE - Ultimate Warrior. *Узор "The Protagonist" является отсылкой к Роршаху - персонажу из комиксов "Хранители". Элемент "Ozymandias" - ещё одна отсылка к Хранителям. Там есть персонаж с таким-же прозвищем. *Узор "Hanniballistic" отсылается на Ганнибала Лектера, персонажа романов Томаса Харриса и фильмов по ним. *Изображение на узоре "Yggdrasil" - это дерево жизни из скандинавской мифологии. Также, это изображение было на секретной маске Чейнса из PAYDAY: The Heist. *Узор "Sign Of Annihilation" отсылается к Акуме - персонажу из серии игр Street Fighter. *Узор "Bounty Hunter" отсылается на вселенную Звездных Войн. Прообразом узора стал мандалорианский шлем Бобы Фетта. *Узор "Marvelous Blocks" отсылаются на персонажа Марв из Города Грехов. *Узор "Imperial" основан на шлеме Магнето - злодея из комиксов Людей-X издательства Marvel Достижения Заполнение данного раздела будет возможным после перевода всех примечаний в статье Достижения PAYDAY 2. Разное *Обои в Ювелирном Магазине имеют на себе символ Fleur-de-Lis и II. Fleur-de-Lis также имеется на плитке в Магазине Бриллиантов. *В некоторых ограблениях можно заметить изображение человечков с длинными носами. Этот рисунок называется «Kilroy was here». *Внешне Клокер очень похож на шпионов третьего и четвёртого эшелона из серии игр Splinter Cell, Также, в первой части, полицейские называли их Фишерами, что является отсылкой к Сэму Фишеру, главному герою серии Splinter Cell. *На одном из рекламных изображений The Infamy Update у героев следующие никнеймы: Mr. Blonde, Mr. Pink, Mr. White, Mr. Orange. Это отсылка к фильму "Бешеные псы". *В ограблениях Четыре Магазина, Ночной Клуб и Крушитель найдена отсылка к продукции Apple, техника с изображением груши и под названием "Pear". Компания "Pear" впервые появилась в сериале iCarly. Все ноутбуки и телефоны в игре произведены этой компанией. *На стенах в различных ограблениях есть надпись - T$E Core. T$ECore - команда тестеров PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2. *На экране стационарного телефона, находящегося в различных ограблениях в игре, показан набор букв и цифр - idKFa12321. idKFa12321 является чит-кодом в культовых играх Doom и Doom II: Hell on Earth. *Телеканал в веб-сериале CNM отсылается на реальный канал - CNN. *В ограблении Банк GO Бэйн может сказать "...вы можете забыть о "Миссия Невыполнима...". В концепции фильма "Миссия Невыполнима" заложена концепция скрытных действий. Бэйн намекает на то, что игрок может забыть о скрытном прохождении. *В миссии Подстава с Картинами, в галерее, выставлены работы на самом деле существующих художников: Annabella Goh, Darius Cheong, Ray Toh, Ben Qwek. *В ограблении Подстава с Картинами (первый день), на картине, у игрока на футболке написано "Bobil" - это отсылка к автомобильному маслу Mobil. *В убежище множество ящиков для вещей, на них висят записки, на которых присутствует QR-код. Если его считать с помощью смартфона, то там будет написано: I Love Secrets. *Во многих миссиях можно заметить изображение человечков с длинными носами. Этот рисунок называется "Kilroy was here". *Влад, после успешного завершения задания Четыре Магазина, с некоторой вероятностью исполняет песню "Калинка-Малинка". *Пила OVE9000 отсылается на мем из аниме Dragonball Z. *Ствол модификации Дорожный воин к Mosconi 12G отсылается к Безумный Макс 2: Воин дороги. *В игре можно встретить газеты, в которых говориться о грабеже Первого Всемирного Банка, а текстуры мониторов видеонаблюдения на разных ограблениях показывают фрагменты из того-же банка. *Пурпурная машина Falcogini имеет на переднем бампере надпись "stnly 427", что является отсылкой к игре The Stanley Parable, главный герой которой работает в офисе 427. *Большой Банк основан на банке, реально существующем в США. *В первом дне Нефтяного Дела, на втором этаже, вы можете найти радио которое, с некоторым шансом, будет проигрывать саундтреки из PAYDAY: The Heist - See You at the Safe House. Также, это радио может играть I Will Give You My All. *В Большом Банке можно найти зубную щётку, что является отсылкой к PAYDAY: The Heist, где такую-же можно было найти в ограблении Комната Страха. *Огромную свинью-копилку в Большом Банке зовут Флойд-свинья, что является отсылкой на группу "Pink Floyd". *В Большом Банке, в углу хранилища, на русском написано "АПАТЕ". Судя по всему, это попытка написать на русском "Апата". Апата - богиня лжи и обмана, которую выпустили из ящика Пандоры. *После успешного завершения Нефтяного Дела, Бэйн может сказать: "Вы, парни, знаете кто такой Такер? Надеюсь, что нет". Это отсылка к Престону Такеру, человеку в 1930-х годах, который работал над созданием автомобилей, но благодаря саботажу работников и шпионажу конкурентов он обанкротился. В этом ограблении задействован подобный сценарий. *Автобус "The Loot Mobile" из "Убежище: Кошмар" является отсылкой к "Мистическому Фургону" из мультфильма Скуби-Ду. *Люсиль была выпущена в честь анонса игры от Overkill Software и Starbreeze Studios по мотивам сериала "Ходячие Мертвецы". В комиксах по Ходячим Мертвецам бита называется "Люсиль" и она является оружием антогониста Нигана. *В начале ограбления Убежище: Кошмар вместо брифинга написано "All work and no play makes Wolf a dull boy", что является отсылкой к Сиянию. *Рекламное изображение Гейджа из Gage Assault Pack - явная отсылка на игры Batllefield 3 и 4, где используется подобный стиль оформления обложек. *В Большом Банке, на табло можно увидеть надпись "Gage Ordnance Service" (отсылка к Гейджу), "Team$Evil" (отсылка к клану), "HaxHud" (отсылка на популярную модификацию HoxHud), "Vlad's Cable Tie Mfg", "Bodybag Mfg Corp.". Категория:Разное PAYDAY 2 Категория:PAYDAY 2 Категория:Разное Категория:Незавершенные статьи